I Dream a Meanie
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Baljeet has been having some nightmares and Phineas and Ferb have built a portal to go inside these bad dreams to stop them. Though they may accidentally end up in Isabella and Candace's dreams as well. Meanwhile, Perry must work with a new trainee.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't gotten to finish my story, "Phoney Baloney", but I've been thinking, why let that one story slow me down. So, I'm just going for it. In this one, it's summer.**

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning and Phineas and Ferb had just finished breakfast. Phineas asked Ferb as they sat underneath the tree in their back yard, "Isn't Isabella supposed to come back from Fireside Girl camp today?" Ferb nodded.

"That's great. You know, it's not the same in the neighborhood without her. Gee, I-" Phineas was interrupted by the sound of their friend, Baljeet running towards their yard calling, "Phineas! Ferb! Phineas! Ferb!"

"What is it, Baljeet?"

"I need your help! I've been having the most terrible nightmares in the history of terrible nightmares!" Baljeet cried.

"Sure looks like it," Phineas said examining Baljeet up and down. The poor kid was still in his pajamas with his hair all messed up. He looked exhausted.

Baljeet continued, "All night last night I kept waking up from bad dreams and every time I'd go back to sleep it would just happen all over again! Bad grades everywhere! And Buford! And bad grades!"

Baljeet buried his face in his hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Relax, dude! We'd be happy to help. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today," Phineas said.

"Oh thank goodness! You said the words!" Baljeet said with slight relief.

Phineas said, "We're going to need some help, so I'll call Buford over and-"

"Buford!? You're going to call Buford!? That's the last thing you want to do! He's the one that's in my nightmares!" Baljeet shouted.

"We're going to fix it, Baljeet. Don't worry. Since Isabella is out of town, we're going to have to call- dare I say it? Irving. We're going to have to call Irving." Phineas called over the two boys.

Phineas explained the situation to them once they arrived. When Irving came into the yard he asked, "Whatcha' doin'?"

Back at Fireside Girl Camp, the girls were hiking on the trail when Isabella began looking around. She cracked her fingers.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" Gretchen asked.

"I don't know. I feel… a disturbance," she replied.

Back at the house…

"That's just what we're about to explain," Phineas said. He looked at what was in Irving's arms. It was a small furry critter. It looked like big hedgehog, but with a longer nose.

"Who's that?" Phineas asked pointing to the animal.

"Huh? Oh this is Eddie. Eddie the Echidna," Irving said proudly.

"The what-a?" Phineas questioned as he squinted at the creature. Ferb explained, "The echidna is part of the monotreme family along with the platypus. It is another mammal that lays eggs."

"I thought you said the platypus was the only mammal that lays eggs," Phineas said.

"My mistake," Ferb replied.

Irving continued, "Well, you see I begged my parents to get me a platypus just like you guys, but all we could find was this echidna, but that's okay because their related!"

"Alright," Phineas said then whispered to Ferb, "I think he's a stalker."

Everyone gathered around the tree.

Phineas declared, "Okay, guys. Our plan is to build a dream portal allowing us to go inside Baljeet's dreams and stop whatever's making them bad."

Irving squealed, "I still can't believe it! I'm here and this time I didn't invite myself over! And you need my help!"

Buford said, "I think it's pretty cool that I'm apart of his bad dream. I guess I am pretty scary after all!"

All of a sudden, Candace came out into the yard in a red and white jogging suit.

"Uh. Hi, Candace. Where are you off to this morning?" Phineas asked.

"For your information, Phineas. I don't have time to bust you today. Jeremy has invited me to go for a nice morning jog with him," Candace explained.

"Well, have fun!" Phineas said. Candace walked out into the driveway to wait for Jeremy while she did a few jumping jacks.

"Okay guys! We have no time to lose! Let's get started." Phineas said.

"Hey, where's that little duck thing of yours?" Buford asked curiously.

"Yeah. And where's Eddie? Ohmigosh! I'm wondering where my monotreme is just like you guys do! I will never forget this moment!" Irving exclaimed.

Perry pushed back a picture hanging on the wall and pounded the wall behind it hard with his fist. A small square of the wall slid over to reveal a button. He pushed it and a trap door opened up beneath him. He slid down a chute and into his headquarters.

He sat down in the chair in front of the monitor. Major Monogram's face appeared on the screen in front of him.

"Good morning, Agent P. It appears that Doofenshmirtz has made a device to give people bad dreams last night. It was posted on his blog, but for some reason, we didn't get an alert on it here at the agency. This has gotten us pretty concerned and we need you to get to the bottom of it."

Perry got up to leave when Major Monogram said, "Hold it! I'm not done yet. We've recently gotten a new recruit to the agency and we need you to show him how the job's done. I know you didn't sign up to be a mentor for trainees, but we don't have anyone else. Plus, we chose you because you're a monotreme and he's a monotreme, so you can both relate."

An echidna just then, walked through another entrance. He put on his fedora and waved cheerfully to Perry.

Perry gave him a fake smile and turned back to Monogram.

"This is Agent E. This job won't kill you. It's just for today. It's not even that bad. All he's doing is following you around everywhere and observing your every move. Now go!"

That was enough to make Perry not want to do this job, but he had no choice. Perry got into his hover car and patted the passenger seat for Eddie to get in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phineas and Ferb had set up their contraption in the basement. Once it was done, Phineas said, "Okay, Baljeet. Just lay down here on the couch and go to sleep."

"I can't just lay down and fall asleep. I especially can't do it while you are all staring at me. And I definitely can't do it with all these wires stuck to my head." Right on cue, one of the wire's suction cups popped off.

Buford put up a fist and said with an evil smile, "I know how to make you sleep."

"Is there some other way?" Baljeet asked hopefully.

Phineas snapped his fingers. "I've got it. We can whip up a sleeping potion. We'll just pour it into some nice warm milk and it'll work quite fine."

A few minutes later, Phineas had it all ready. Baljeet lay on the couch with a blanket over him and a teddy bear in his arms.

"Now just so you know, if you wake up while we're still in your dream, our portal to get out will close and we'll be trapped inside until you fall asleep again. Though we may have a chance to get out if there's someone else's dream to get into. This drink will make you sleep for a couple of hours which should give us enough time to get in and get out."

"Shouldn't we have someone here to help me get back to sleep if I am to wake up?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't think we'll need to. Now, here. Take this," Phineas said handing him the glass of milk.

Baljeet took a small sip then placed the glass on the coffee table.

"I don't think this is-" Just then, Baljeet's head fell backwards onto the pillow and he immediately began snoring.

The portal lit up allowing the four boys to go in.

Meanwhile…

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…

Perry went up the elevator and over to the door of his nemesis' apartment with Eddie following right behind him. Perry looked at the cute and curious echidna and pointed to the door. He then made a small kicking motion, telling Eddie to try and kick the door down.

Eddie smiled, ready to give it his best shot. Eddie swung his stubby, little leg back and hit the door. He immediately grabbed his foot in pain and began hopping around. Perry slapped a hand over his eyes. To him, it was absolutely obvious of what Eddie had done wrong. His position and balance were all off.

Eddie tried to grin and bare the pain. Perry was about to kick the door open by himself, when Eddie insisted on trying it again. He got a running start and then threw all his weight at the door. Still nothing.

Perry shook his head. This was a huge waste of time so he just kicked the door open. He made it look so easy. Eddie jumped up and stood behind the platypus.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around.

"Perry the Platypus!? And who's that over there?" Eddie waved shyly. Perry put Eddie's arm down and shook his head in a way of letting him know that you're not supposed to wave to your nemesis. Perry showed Dr. D. Eddie's ID card.

"Eddie the Echidna huh? Are you like a little trainee? Is that what you are? Well, congratulations. Welcome to the job. Anyway, back on topic. Let me guess, you're here to stop me because of that whole Nightmareinator thing. Well, I'm telling you _I _did not do it! I posted the idea on my blog and someone stole it! I'm so mad because I can't figure out who this person is! That's the reason you didn't get that alert- because the invention didn't come from me. It was that other person. That inator-stealer."

Eddie peeked over Perry's shoulder curiously at the scientist who continued babbling on.

"My goal today is to seek revenge, Perry the Platypus. That's right. Revenge is key here. This invention was all mine! I am going to track this person down and give them a piece of my mind. Making people's lives miserable with bad dreams is my job, not theirs! Am I repeating myself too much? Oh! I am aren't I?" Dr. D. grunted, "Grrr! I'm just angry is all. As you can see, I'm very angry! I'm so angry that I even forgot to trap you! Hold on!"

Doofenshmirtz grabbed a remote and pressed the button. A big, glass dome closed over top of the platypus and echidna with some speakers inside. The speakers all of a sudden began playing some soft lullabies.

"Nighty-night, Perry the Platypus."

Doofenshmirtz went back to his computer to do more research on whomever stole his Nightmareinator.

Perry banged his fist against the glass. It seemed pretty thick. He looked over at Eddie who had already curled up into a ball and was beginning to drift off to sleep. He tried shaking him awake, but all he heard was some quiet snoring. Perry rolled his eyes. Eddie was being a _big _help. Perry tried out his laser, but it wasn't strong enough. As the platypus tried to think this through he yawned and his eyelids began to feel heavy…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phineas looked around Baljeet's dream world. It was dark. They were in an outdoors setting. The sky was violet with dark clouds all over. The world around them seemed gloomy.

"Whoa. This is just depressing," Phineas stated.

Irving pointed to a small figure coming towards them through the thick fog. "Look! It's Baljeet."

Baljeet trudged towards them. He looked at the group.

"Oh, hi, Phineas. I am sad."

"I can tell. What's up?"

"Well, I just got a B minus on a geometry test! A B minus! Why does this keep happening to me!?" Baljeet burst into tears.

Phineas looked at him and tried to comfort him. "Whoa! Hey Baljeet! It's just one test!"

"This has been the absolute worst day of my life!" Baljeet wailed. Buford took a step forward saying, "Hey, we-" Baljeet all of a sudden whipped out two long sub sandwiches, crossed them over each other, and used them almost a shield.

"Stay back, I tell you! You can not use your magical salmon on me!" Baljeet cried. The boys looked at one another with a worried expression.

"What goes on in your mind? Sheesh!" Buford asked backing away.

"Why is it so dark?" Irving asked.

"That is because terrible things have been happening a lot lately. Terrible things I tell you!" Baljeet said.

Phineas asked, "Like what kind of things? I'm sure that we can help."

"Oh, Phineas," Baljeet laughed, "I'm certain that you cannot help me let alone help with your own problems. I mean you still haven't even broken up with Kylie yet."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. He questioned, "Who the heck is Kylie?"

"You guys seem to be acting really weird."

"Well, that's because we're inside your dream, Baljeet," Phineas explained.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. This is not a dream."

"Yes it is! Actually, it's a nightmare. You see in the real world, you've been having nightmares a lot lately like this one we're in right now and we're here to change that," Phineas said.

"Yeah right," Baljeet said.

"Look, if we-" Ferb stopped his brother and said quietly with the other two joining the huddle, "You do understand that if the dream Baljeet is convinced that this is a dream, then the real Baljeet will wake up and we'll be trapped inside, don't you?"

Phineas said, "Oh! Right. Nice save, Ferb. Maybe we can try teaching him how to change his dream, but without him knowing it's a dream."

Buford and Irving looked at Phineas with a blank expression.

"Just follow my lead," Phineas said. He then turned back to Baljeet.

"Hey, Baljeet, you know you can make all of this terrible stuff go away. You just have to think happy thoughts and uh- whatever you think we'll just magically appear," Phineas said.

Baljeet looked at him with disbelief. "I highly doubt that, Phineas. I have no power over what happens. What happens happens."

Phineas looked up thoughtfully. How was he going to convince Baljeet that he did have the power to change this world that was really a dream?

He dug around in his pocket, improvising. He pulled out an old, token from Gunther Goatcheese's and held it up as if it were some grand treasure.

"You can if you have this uh- magic, gold coin! It gives you the power to change this world into whatever you want just by thinking about it," Phineas explained.

"Now, that I believe. Let me see that." Phineas handed Baljeet the coin.

"Baljeet squeezed the coin tight and closed his eyes. Just then a waffle appeared, floating in front of them.

Baljeet opened his eyes and gasped, "It worked!"

"A waffle?" Buford asked.

"Yeah! I've been craving one all morning for I've been forced to eat nothing but crumbs with the sewer mice ever since your sister, Candace, took over the world."

"O-K. Well, what are we waiting for!? We have a nightmare to fix- I mean a world to fix!" Phineas announced.

_Song Time!_

The boys ran around transforming this whole nightmare into a wonderful dream.

Meanwhile…

Perry banged a wrench against the glass while Eddie snored contently. Perry's beating slowed and got softer, weakening as he yawned again. He had tried destroying the speakers too, but even that was difficult to crush.

He put the wrench back in his pocket and started to lie down to sleep, when his eyes shot open. He couldn't give up now.

"Oh! My computer is so slow!" Perry heard Doofenshmirtz complain. He banged his fist on the keyboard. Perry shook Eddie awake. He couldn't do this alone and it was his job to educate the kid, after all.

Perry pointed to the radio and the speakers that were playing the lullaby. He motioned that he would try harder to break the glass, while Eddie would figure out a way to unplug the speakers.

Perry took out a bowling ball. Eddie looked at him curiously. (Since echidna's can't make noise) he questioned as best he could with pointing and facial expressions, "Dude, _where_ do you keep this stuff? And _why_ do you carry it around with you?"

Perry narrowed his eyes and looked away still concentrating on breaking the glass.

Eddie began yanking on the speakers. They wouldn't budge. There was a little bit of wire inside of the dome, but too small for Perry to get his fingers to it to rip it out. It was barely big enough to see. Eddie poked his pointy, long, even though he was a short-nosed echidna, snout towards the small gap between the speaker and the glass and began nibbling on the wire. He soon chewed through it.

Eddie chewed up the other one as well. Perry spun around once he noticed the music was gone.

He smiled at Eddie who instantly beamed with pride at this. Now, that Perry didn't feel like taking a nap anymore, he would have the strength to give it his all. He put the bowling ball away and took out the wrench again. He slammed it against the glass. This time the glass had cracked somewhat. He continued until it was finally broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Baljeet ran around waving his coin in the air. He laughed joyfully.

"Oh this is terrific! I can't believe it! Everything is turning wonderful!"

Buford muttered, "You know, I was pretty thrilled before that I was a part of his fear, but now I'm thinking twice about it."

The other four looked at what Buford was wearing. He was in a Little Bo-Peep dress and bonnet. Baljeet giggled a little.

"Aw yes! All my fears are washing away at last! And look!" Baljeet through a bunch of random papers in the air and cried, "Straight A pluses for everyone!"

Ms. Flynn called for the boys. She went down into the basement. "Boys!? Are- oh!" She stopped as she saw Baljeet asleep on the sofa and tip-toed out.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around at the crack.

"How did you escape!? Well, it doesn't matter now, because I'm leaving right now to go get my evil invention back. You see, I've been putting together this device to track down the machine instead of the person. I thought that would be easier and then I can just yell at the person once I find the machine. The Nightmareinator contains a special kind of chemical so this tracker can track it down. It should do the trick. But you'll never find me because I've had this invisible flying car that I've been wanting to use for a long time now."

Dr. D ran to his invisible flying car and took off from the roof. Perry and Eddie chased after him. Yet they could still see him. Doofenshmirtz looked down at himself.

"Hey why am I not- Oh I get it. The only thing that's invisible is the car, but not myself. Maybe I should have thought this through a little more," he mumbled to himself.

Perry put on a jet pack. Eddie jumped up and down for he didn't have one himself. That was the next lesson. Always come prepared for anything. Perry took off grabbing the echidna at the last minute.

Back at the house…

The Fireside Girls' bus pulled up at Isabella's house. She got off while eating some of the cookies they had made at camp and waved bye to the others. Then, she ran into the house, tossed her camping backpack on the ground and dashed out.

Her mom poked her head out and called, "Isabella? Aren't you going to say hi after you've been away from home for about a week?"

"Hi, Mom!" she called as she ran.

"Aren't you going to unpack first?"

"Nope! Gotta see Phineas and tell him about camp!" Isabella shouted over her shoulder. She knocked on the door. Ms. Flynn answered it and greeted, "Oh, hi, Isabella! Welcome back!"

"Hi, Ms. Flynn! Where's Phineas? Can I see him?"

"Oh the boys are in the basement. Baljeet was asleep on the couch, but the others were nowhere in sight. It must be some new game that I'm not aware of. Come on in."

Isabella raced down to the basement.

"Phineas! It's Isabella! I'm home! I have so many great stories to tell you about camp!" She stopped when she saw Baljeet asleep on the couch.

"Phineas? Ferb?" Isabella whispered. She noticed the milk on the table. "Hmm… Milk does sound good now after eating those cookies. It also looks pretty full. Oh what the heck. Just a little swig," Isabella said to herself.

At the same time, Candace had just returned from her jog. She stood in the doorway and yelled, "Bye, Jeremy! That was a lot of fun! We should do it more often!" As soon as she had closed the door she ran into the kitchen panting, "Thirsty! Thirsty! Thirsty! Need a drink!"

"Hi, Candace. How was the jog?" her mother asked.

"Drink!" Candace shouted then she stopped. "Hey. I haven't seen any crazy invention in the backyard yet! What are Phineas and Ferb up to?"

"They're in the basement," her mother answered simply. Candace put the water down and stomped down to the basement right before Isabella was going to drink the milk.

"Phineas! Ferb!"

"Oh hi, Candace. Whatcha'-"

"Where are Phineas and Ferb!?"

"I don't know. Now keep it down. Baljeet is asleep and-"

"I need to know where Phineas and Ferb are! Right now!" Candace's shouting caused Baljeet to wake up in alarm.

In his dream, Baljeet said, "Oh, thank you so much! How can I every repay you!?" Phineas shook his head with a smile. "Don't mention it. It-" All of a sudden the world around them started to disappear.

"What's happening?" Irving cried.

"Uh-oh. You don't think that Baljeet is waking up do you?" Phineas said. Suddenly, Candace's voice rang through their ears.

In the real world, Baljeet gasped, "Oh no!"

Isabella asked, "What?"

"Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Irving were all inside my dream and I wasn't supposed to wake up or else they'd never be able to get out!"

Candace looked around and cried, "How is that even possible? I don't see anything!" Just then she spotted the small portal around the corner where their mother could not have seen it.

"I'm sure they can find a way out," Isabella said sipping the milk.

"No, don't drink that!" Baljeet shouted. But it was too late, Isabella started closing her eyes a little. She yawned.

"Wow! All that hiking can really make a girl tired." Just then, Candace remembered how thirsty she was when Isabella said that. She cried, "Ooh! Where'd you get that drink!? I need something to drink!"

"No!" Baljeet cried, pulling off the wires that were sticking to his head. Candace snatched the cup up from Isabella and chugged it down.

Isabella collapsed onto the floor, but in a sort of dreamy way. Candace soon followed suit. Baljeet looked into the glass. Candace had drunk it all. He began to panic. "Okay, no need to worry. As long as there are more people in the room that are sleeping, they can get out. Right?" Baljeet said to himself. He put some of the wires on Isabella, some on Candace, and some on him.

Inside, Baljeet's mind, the four boys were looking around. The dream Baljeet had faded away along with the rest of the dream. They were standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh no! Now what are going to do!? Think of something!" Irving cried.

"I'm sure that Baljeet is drinking more of the milk right now. He'll fall asleep and we can leave," Phineas said.

They all waited awhile, but nothing happened.

"On second thought, maybe he's panicking and the milk ran out. Hmm… Well, I'm sure he's getting some help right now."

"Oh. I don't know about this, guys! Don't you have a plan!?" Irving said.

"Nah. But don't worry. Worrying will only make things worse. How about we take a walk? That should calm us all down," Phineas suggested.

Buford questioned, "A walk to where? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Phineas shrugged it off and began to lead the group on a little walk. The boys were soon to find themselves in the world of Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, now that my little holiday break is over, back to business.**

Chapter 5

Dr. D watched the tracker. It beeped slowly. Down below, people were looking up and pointing at what appeared to be a floating man.

"Look up there!" shouted one man.

"It's a bird?" questioned a woman.

"It's a plane?" called an elderly man.

Doofenshmirtz looked down and called, "Hey! Stop staring! Mind your own business!"

A teenage boy suggested, "Whatever it is, let's throw stuff at it and see what happens!" A bunch of other teenagers thought it was a good idea and decided to follow.

"Uh-oh. Well, that's not good," Doofenshmirtz thought aloud. He steered away from the crowd.

"Phew!" he said.

In the mean time, Perry searched the sky for after that one turn, he had lost sight of his nemesis. Eddie pointed to the floating man going westward. Perry nodded and headed in that direction. He was hoping this wouldn't take long. First of all, Perry had no idea how much fuel was left in this pack. Second, the kid was getting kind of heavy.

The tracker in Doofenshmirtz's hands was starting to beep a little faster and a little louder.

"Ooh! I'm getting warmer!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed happily.

Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Baljeet rocked back and forth in a fetal position, nervous as to what was going on with his friends.

Phineas and the group wandered around for a while more when they spotted a glowing portal.

"Hey look! An exit!" shouted Buford.

The boys went through. They were dumped out onto a grass field.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Irving asked.

Everyone looked around. The sky was light blue. The sun was shining and there were rainbows everywhere. Flowers bloomed next to them and birds chirped.

"Why do I feel like I'm in one of those cutsie kiddie TV shows?" Ferb stated.

"Hey what's that?" Buford pointed to a castle far off in the distance.

"Maybe we can ask whoever lives there where we are," Phineas suggested.

The gang headed in that direction. Once they arrived, they noticed that this castle was nothing but a single tower with no door and just a single window way up at the top.

Phineas called up, "Hello? Is anyone up there?" Just then, a familiar face appeared from the window.

Phineas wrinkled his forehead and said, "Isabella?"

Isabella looked down. Her eyes lit up as she replied, "Greetings, my dashing prince!"

Phineas looked at the others oddly. The three shrugged. "Um- could you tell us where we are and why you're up there."

Isabella giggled and replied, "Why, you're in the magical kingdom of all that is good! The only thing that isn't good is this tower that I'm trapped in right now. You see, when the construction people were building it they forgot to put in a door and stairs. But I know that if you were the one to construct this tower, you wouldn't have forgotten something like that."

"Well, yeah! That's just ridiculous. I mean why would anyone forget to put in a door?" Phineas said.

Buford mumbled, "I sure hope they remembered to put a bathroom up there."

Isabella sighed, "Well, it's no big loss. I mean not with my prince charming to rescue me. Then we can run away to Phineas Land and live happily ever after together forever!"

"Prince Charming? Who's that?" Phineas asked. It was like a record had just stopped. The dreamy expression on Isabella's face disappeared.

"Why it's you, Phineas! Wait. Why aren't you wearing your suit of armor? And why are Ferb, Buford, and Irving down there? They don't live in the kingdom. They don't live anywhere near Phineas Land!" Isabella said.

"Well…" Phineas' voice trailed it off. He turned to the others and said, "Apparently only one Phineas can exist in her dream at a time. I mean, I'm the only Phineas here. Her dream Phineas is no where to be seen."

Buford and Irving looked kind of confused at first, but then got it after awhile.

"Once again, guys, just play along."

Phineas looked back up the tower.

"So how exactly am I supposed to rescue from this tower, Isabella?" he asked.

Isabella looked at him funny. "You're the hero. You should know. Are you okay? You're acting kind of strange. Go put on your suit of armor. There's some in that magical shed over there."

Isabella then murmured to herself, "What ever happened to calling me, 'sweetheart', or 'my love', or something like that?"

Phineas looked back at the others again and stated, "I don't know what's weirder. Baljeet's dream or Isabella's."

They all did as they were told. They went into the shed. It looked more like a dress-up trunk. Phineas put on the armor, Ferb put on a page's outfit, Buford put on a duke's outfit, and Irving put on a jester's outfit.

As they walked out, Buford said, "Definitely Isabella's dream."

"Why can't we just leave while we have the chance? There should be a portal to get out of this dream somewhere," Irving said.

"I'd hate to just leave. It might hurt Isabella's dreams," Phineas replied. He then looked back up at Isabella. "Okay now what?"

"Now get to the rescuing part. Use your building skills to build like a platform or something," Isabella responded.

Phineas had to think about this for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Doofenshmirtz's Ex-wife's House in the Hills Somewhere…_

Doofenshmirtz showed up in his invisible flying car with the tracker beeping like crazy now at his ex-wife's house.

"What the? Charlene's house? But why? How?" He parked the car in the driveway and went into the house.

Perry was hovering about a quarter of a mile away from the house. He spotted Doofenshmirtz going in and flew that way, that's when the jetpack began to run out of fuel. The two monotremes began plummeting down to the ground.

Perry came prepared. He threw down a small piece of rubber. As soon as it hit the ground, it blew up into an inflatable mattress, catching them just in time.

Eddie looked impressed. Perry looked up the hill that they had to go up in order to make it to the house. It would take too long to go on foot. His arms felt a little sore after carrying Eddie for that long of a time.

Eddie noticed Perry's pain and rubbed his chubby tummy, grinning sheepishly.

Perry pulled out some roller skates. He was really hoping that Eddie had at least brought that for he was _not _carrying him up that hill. Fortunately, Eddie was prepared this time. They headed up to the house. It was not an easy ride, for the echidna was very uneasy on wheels, but they did make it.

Doofenshmirtz waltzed into the house without even knocking first. Charlene, hearing the door open, came over.

"Heinz?" she questioned.

Dr. D kept his eyes on the tracker as he walked down the hallway.

"Uh… Come on in…" Charlene muttered with slight sarcasm. "Heinz, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission to find where the machine is."

"What machine?"

"You know the Nightmareinator."

"The what?"

Doofenshmirtz sighed with annoyance, "Oh don't make me explain the whole story again, woman. Just let me work."

"O-K. Whatever then. I'm making coffee. Want some?"

Doofenshmirtz didn't answer. Instead he just wandered into the garage.

Perry and Eddie watched through the window from outside. Eddie looked like he was going to pass out from their struggling ride up the hill. Perry wasn't sure who felt worse after that- Eddie physically or himself emotionally.

Doofenshmirtz tracker was beeping like mad. He finally looked up at it and gasped at the sight.

"Vanessa!?"

His daughter, Vanessa, was laying on her back underneath his machine with a wrench, trying to screw something on. She lifted her head up.

"Dad?"

She sat up, hitting her head on the inator.

"Vanessa! What- How- Why-?"

Vanessa rubbing her head sighed and explained, "Okay. It's a long story so get comfortable. I was surfing the internet last night when I cam across your blog. I read blueprints and plans you had on this 'Nightmareinator'. I felt thrilled, that I finally had the proof."

"The proof? What proof?" Dr. D asked.

"That you're evil of course! So I was going to show Mom, but the computer froze up and had this virus scan or whatever that lasted for hours. Thankfully I had taken note of it all on paper. I showed Mom and she didn't believe it was yours. She just thought I was making it up as usual. Then she told me, that unless she actually saw some sort of giant machine that actually worked she would not believe me. So I figured, why can't I build this strange contraption? I had all the notes. I did get straight A's in engineering at school. I just couldn't tell her that I was the one that built it. It wouldn't really matter anyway, I mean it would've been exactly the same if you'd built it. I would just explain to her that I got a package in the mail from you with a kit and instructions on how to construct what I thought was a cool clubhouse or something like that, but turned out to be an evil invention."

"You know your story isn't really making much sense. And it's way too complex, but you're still learning so I should be happy for you!" Dr. D said.

"What?"

"Yes! I'm so proud of you! You built this! You must've inherited that skill from your ol' dad. You even had an emotionally scarring back-story and everything! I think I'm going to cry!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed wiping a tear from his eye. Vanessa's jaw dropped.

"I- I guess I did. Huh. I was so tied up with trying to bust you that I didn't think about what I had done."

"How did you get all the supplies anyhow?"

"I know a guy," Vanessa shrugged.

"Oh! I have to tell someone! Charlene! Look what Vanessa did!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as he ran back into the house. Vanessa chased after him.

"Dad! Wait! Mom's not supposed to know I built this! Remember!?"

Perry and Eddie snuck in once Vanessa left the room. Perry examined the machine, searching for some sort of self-destruct button, or some way to dismantle it. Eddie sat in the chair, moving the pointy end of the machine and began playing with the buttons. He accidentally hit the 'on' button and a light shot out of the tip of the machine. Perry's eyes widened as he ducked.

It just so happened that they were on a hill that was high enough to hit a random house far off in the hills.

Perry shot Eddie a furious and frantic look. Eddie slowly crawled out of the chair and put his head down in shame.

Perry thought that hopefully they would be able to fix that before nightfall. Who would be asleep at this hour?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Isabella was staring down at Phineas in his shining armor dreamily. Suddenly, the phone rang.

Isabella went to answer it.

"Hello?"

There was a pause then, the princess gasped, "There's a dragon on the loose!? Don't worry. I know someone who can take of care of that…" Isabella hung up. And looked out the window again.

"Hey, Phineas! I know what you can do to save me! There's a fire-breathing dragon on the loose in that direction and as my knight in shining armor, you will be able to slay the dragon and rescue me from the tower! What do you say? For me?"

Phineas thought about this.

"Well, it is just a dream. Besides, this will be fun! Okay, men!"

Phineas turned to the other three and pulled out his sword.

"Let's go get that dragon! For Isabella!"

The others (except for Ferb, who just looked up in pride) called, "For Isabella!" Buford stopped and said, "Wait a minute. We're not knights. You go do it."

"Buford, I'm sure that if we all work together we can accomplish this task. Now let's go kick some dragon butt!"

The boys charged over the hills towards the dragon.

XXXX

"Well, this didn't go exactly as planned," Phineas said. The dragon roared in victory. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Irving were tied to a post being hung upside down. The dragon blew some fire below them with pleasure. He also blew some above, burning the post slowly.

"But you have a plan right?!" Irving cried.

"Well, considering that I dropped my sword while we were down there, I can't think of anything," Phineas answered.

"We're all going to die! I never thought it would end like this!" Buford wailed.

Isabella looked out her window again noticing the boys hadn't been back in a while. She took out a pair of binoculars and looked out towards where the dragon stood. She then noticed the four tied to a post upside down.

She gasped, "Oh no! Phineas! Well, I know what I have to do!"

Isabella went into her closet and pulled out a numerous amount of Fireside Girl sashes. She tied them all together and wrapped one around the post of her bed.

She tossed the sash rope out the window and carefully climbed out. She gracefully climbed down the castle and landed softly on the grass below.

"Don't worry, guys! I'm coming!" she shouted.

"And then, the fish ran away!" Irving cried.

Buford complained, "You know, just because your whole life is flashing before your eyes doesn't mean you have to narrate it."

"So when I turned eight, I was going to get a new one, when I stepped in some gum!" continued Irving.

Phineas noticed Isabella coming.

"Isabella! How'd you escape!? And How'd you get here so fast?" he asked.

Ferb reminded him, "This _is_ a dream, you know."

"Oh yeah."

Isabella called, "Don't worry. I'm here to save you!"

The dragon looked down at the princess angrily. Isabella spotted Phineas' sword nearby. She ran towards it and pulled it out of the ground. She aimed it towards the dragon.

"Let's dance," she said. Her eyes narrowed. The dragon's eyes then narrowed.

Isabella charged toward the dragon. The dragon blew a trail of fire in Isabella's direction. She dodged it and swiped the dragon with the sword.

Meanwhile…

Doofenshmirtz grabbed Charlene by the arm.

"Look what our daughter has done! It's so wonderful! Come see! It's out in the garage!" he cried.

Vanessa stood in front of her mother.

"No! I did nothing! It was all _his _idea!"

Perry was rushing to figure out how to destroy this machine. He found a button that read 'sweet dreams'. He pressed it and a pink light shot out of the point.

He jumped down.

He hissed in a low platypus growl to Eddie which meant something like, "Don't- touch- _anything_!"

Eddie nodded. Perry looked at the doorway. The family was still talking all at once.

Eddie let out a deep breath and leaned casually against the machine. He suddenly felt himself falling backwards. There was a small squeaky noise of moving wheels.

Perry turned around. Eddie stopped leaning and twisted his neck around just in time to watch the machine roll down the hill at full speed. It crashed into a tree and broke.

Perry's jaw dropped. It took awhile for him to process if this was a good thing or a bad thing. For once, Eddie's mistake had a good result.

Vanessa cried, "But look this _is _his idea and invention look!"

Charlene looked in the garage. There was nothing there. Doofenshmirtz looked over Vanessa's shoulder.

"What? Where did it go!? It could have sworn- Didn't you have it right there?" Dr. D gasped.

"Maybe I should start worrying about both of you," Charlene said.

"What about the blog? I'll show her the blog!" Vanessa cried. Doofenshmirtz laughed nervously.

"Heh… You know funny story about that. I- I was worried some one else would steal my idea so I deleted the page."

Vanessa fell silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Isabella was pinned down by the dragon's claw, when all of a sudden, outside of the dream, the beam of pink light had hit the house from the Nightmareinator.

A strange diamond suddenly appeared right in Isabella's reach. It was a wish diamond. Princess Isabella grabbed it, made a wish, and the dragon smiled kindly. It put out the fire and gave the kids all lollipops.

"Well, that was convenient," Phineas said with a smile.

"So how did this nightmare just magically turn into a sweet dream?" Buford questioned.

"Well this is the 'magical' kingdom," Irving said.

Isabella untied the boys from the pole.

Phineas said gratefully, "Gee, thanks for saving us from that fire-breathing dragon, Isabella."

"You're quite welcome," Isabella replied with a curtsy. "Now, we can run away and be together forever and live in Phineas Land, my dear prince!"

Phineas said, "Well, I don't think I have time for that right now. I mean Mom's making fish and chips for dinner tonight."

"But Phineas! Don't you want to be with me for all eternity!? And as my rescuer I must show you my gratitude with a gift," Isabella said stepping closer to him.

"But you saved me. We should be the one giving you the gift."

Buford put in, "Whatever we're getting her, I'm not paying for it."

Isabella ignored Buford, "Oh you don't have to _buy _me anything. What I want is simple. Uh- could you three turn around for a moment."

"Why?" Irving asked.

"Just do it!" Isabella snapped. Ferb, Buford, and Irving all turned their backs to the princess and knight.

Isabella got even closer to Phineas, leaning in. That's when Phineas finally figured it out.

"Whoa! Wait a second! Since when did this awesome adventure dream turn into one of those gooey romance stories?" he asked calmly.

"It's not. It's a fairytale…. And you know how all those princess fairytales end," Isabella replied dreamily.

"But aren't we a little young to-" Phineas was interrupted by Isabella as she answered, "Shhhh… Yes. Yes we are."

Isabella closed her eyes and leaned again.

Just then Ferb looked down at his shoes with nothing else to do, when he noticed the grass was starting to lose its color. He looked back up. The trees were fading away. He elbowed Buford.

"Wha? Oh!"

Irving happened to notice this too. The three spun back around.

"Um… Phineas! 'You know who' is going to wake up soon, and we're going to have to go 'you know where'."

Phineas looked over Isabella's shoulder. The trees were fading away.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I really have to go!" Phineas said running off with the others. Isabella sniffled as they left her behind. She looked down sadly.

Phineas stopped in his tracks and looked at the sad, little princess. He frowned and ran back over to her. Isabella looked up. He then pulled her into a friendly, warm hug. That was good enough for her.

Phineas turned around again to leave.

"Why are you leaving, my prince?" asked Isabella.

"I need to go… uh… get you a unicorn…" Phineas improvised.

"Awww… That's so thoughtful," Isabella said to herself.

As the boys ran, Buford pointed out a glowing portal.

"Look!"

They charged for it and right as everything behind them faded away, the four squeezed through. They were dumped out onto a grass field.

"What the?" Phineas looked down to find himself in a tuxedo. They all were fancied up.

"I think we took the wrong portal," Irving said.

"No! You think?" Buford said sarcastically.

All of a sudden, an organ started playing. The boys looked up. There were rows of seats filled with people all dressed up for some special occasion. Some were on the left side, some on the right, and a big long aisle was between them covered in flower petals. The organ was being played by some weird zebra in a tuxedo.

They heard the sound of the Bridal March being played on the organ.

The boys looked over to see Candace coming down the aisle in a long, white wedding dress.

Jeremy was at the front of the aisle. Stacy was in tears along with Candace's parents.

Buford stated, "Okay. On the weirdness, Candace's dream has definitely broken the record."

"Let's go guys. We don't want Candace to wake up now," Phineas said. The boys snuck around the people in the chairs. They walked past Candace as she stood happily in front of Jeremy.

"Congratulations, Candace," Phineas whispered as they slipped past her. Surprisingly, Candace heard him and answered, "Why thank you, Phineas. Wait a minute! Phineas!?"

She turned around. The audience gasped. She looked at the boys.

"Ferb!? I thought you were grounded and were supposed to watch my wedding from the window!" she cried.

"Grounded? What for?" Phineas asked.

"I busted you for some crazy invention the other day!"

"Sorry, Candace. But we're on a mission. Bye!" Phineas took off with the others.

"Wait! Buford!? I didn't invite you to my wedding! And who are you again?"

"I'm Irving. Phineas and Ferb's number one fan!" Irving said proudly as they ran.

"Grrrrrr!!!!" Candace growled. "Everyone! We've got wedding crashers!"

All of a sudden, the boys looked back to see that they were being chased by the crowd. Phineas and Ferb's work theme music played as they were chased around the wedding and the whole field.

"Look! Another portal! That's gotta be the way out!" Irving shouted.

One by one the boys all took a nose-dive through the glowing portal. It disappeared once they all went through.

They all tumbled out onto a carpeted floor.

"We're home! Finally!" Phineas cried. Candace jerked up out of her sleep on the floor.

Baljeet ran towards the group. He exclaimed, "Oh thank goodness. You've made it out! I got so terribly worried when I woke up, thanks to your sister."

Isabella smiled and said, "Baljeet explained everything to me, about how you guys were helping him with his nightmares. That was so thoughtful of you. You apparently even entered my dream! That is soooo cool!" Isabella paused for a moment. Her smile faded.

"Uh… so you- the real Phineas- saw my dream huh?"

"Yeah!" Phineas said with a smile.

"You saw _everything _and learned about _everything_. As in everything that goes on in my mind sometimes?" Isabella questioned feeling her whole face turning bright red.

"Yeah. That whole dragon thing. That was so awesome!" Phineas cried.

"Oh! Yeah. Heh- heh…" Isabella said quietly as she nervously played with her sash.

Candace shook her head. "Wait a minute! You guys were really inside my head?"

"Yeah!" Irving said.

"You are so busted! I'm telling Mom!" Candace ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile…

Perry and Eddie made it back to the house. They slipped through the basement window.

Phineas said, "You know, I've always wanted to know what Perry dreams about. Once he comes back we should try going through the portal again. This time we won't mess it up."

Perry, overhearing this just in time, widened his eyes. He looked at the portal that Phineas mentioned around the corner of where the boys and Isabella were standing and slipped over to it.

He held his hands out to it, allowing Eddie to do the honors. Eddie smiled and leaned against it, allowing it to tip over and break.

"What was that!?" Buford asked. The kids rushed over.

"Oh! Eddie!" Irving yelled picking up his Echidna.

"I'm really, really sorry you guys!"

"It's okay, Irving. Oh, there you are, Perry."

Perry made his chirping noise.

"Well, might as well clean up the mess," Phineas suggested.

Candace grabbed her mother and began pulling her down the stairs.

"Come look, Mom! Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and What's-His-Face were actually in my dream! The real them! Not like a dream version of them, but it was really them! See what the boys made in the basement!? That portal is how they got inside my dream! See it!? See!?"

Ms. Flynn watched as Isabella and Baljeet tied up a couple of garbage bags.

"Hi, Mom," Phineas greeted. "We're just cleaning up today's little project."

"Well, I very much appreciate you guys for cleaning up after yourselves. That really helps me out. Candace, you-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I really need to stop making things up all the time," Candace sighed.


End file.
